


I Miss You Calum

by nine_rainbows



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nine_rainbows/pseuds/nine_rainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke takes a deep breath and rubbing his hands over his face, turns his head to Ashton again, "I miss Calum."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You Calum

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, I wrote this right after I watched some Cake older twitcam moments. Hope you like it. I'm Muke AF, but also like Cake. Oh, I like Lashton too. *grin*

Luke suddenly realizes that he's missing Calum. He missed all of the things he did with the older boy. Those days when they hang out together at the school, playing guitar at Luke's house, even cuddling. It's been years they haven't cuddle with each other and Luke almost forgot when the last time they did that. Now Luke has to think how he confesses it to Calum without him looking ridiculous.

Currently Luke is in his share room with Ashton, laying on the bed and looking up to the ceiling, looks spaced out. Even when Ashton opened the door, Luke doesn't hear it. Ashton had to furrow his eyebrows and walking approach Luke. He sat on the edge of the bed, pats Luke's arm softly. But that makes Luke quite shocked.

"Ashton! Oh my God, you surprised me!" Luke jerked from the bed, instantly moving himself aside a little. The older boy had to rolls his eyes and shook his head. Ashton never sees Luke really lost like this.

"It's just me, Luke. Anyway, what you've been thinking? Are you sick?" Ashton put the back of his hand on Luke's forehead and the blonde is alright. No signs that Luke is sick or something. Ashton always worried if Luke is sick and he always tries to take care of the younger.

"I'm not sick. But, I don't know. Maybe I am." Luke shrugged. His words were hard to understand and he seemed so lost.

Ashton scrunches his nose, tries to catch what Luke said, "What are you talking about?"

"Sorry, Ash. I really don't know if I allow you to know what I've been thinking. Or you'll going to hate me." Luke snorted, looking down and playing with his nails.

"How can I say I hate you without knowing what's going on in your mind?"

Luke takes a deep breath and rubbing his hands over his face, turns his head to Ashton again, "I miss Calum."

Ashton widens his eyes, but then later, he laughs so hard like he found the best joke that he ever heard. Luke had to frowns his forehead and pouts. They're on tour now and Ashton found that ridiculous if Luke said he's missing Calum. Calum is right to the next door and Luke could come in there, talking about anything he wanted to with Calum. Ashton had to wipe his tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Luke. I mean, you could go to his share room with Michael next to our room, kicking Michael out and then let you and Calum do your things. I mean, talking." Ashton still has his little laugh, shook his head because of how naive Luke is right now.

Luke groans harder, "I know, Ash. But, I miss him, more than just talking. I mean- I want to- uh- I want to, you know. I want to cuddle with him," Ashton directly put on his serious face right after Luke said it. When Luke sees it, he knew telling Ashton was a bad idea, "I know, that's, ridiculous."

Instead of disgusted or angry, Ashton suddenly put his hand on Luke's shoulder and giving the younger boy his gentle smile. Luke widens his eyes, can't believe Ashton looks okay with what he told him before, "You guys always cuddle back then, right? So, what's the problem? Tell him, Luke. He'll be okay." He nodded.

"I thought, you're going to hate me."

"Hate you?" Ashton laughed, "There's no way I could hate you. Come on, Calum is in his room. I just got there." His head jerked in another direction. Luke blinked twice, looking blankly ahead into Ashton. He's sure Ashton is a nice guy, but he's the normal one and would like to say 'that's creepy.' But then Ashton convinces Luke once again, "What are you waiting for? Be a man, friend!"

Luke innocently nods, then hugs Ashton immediately, "Thank you, Ash." The older boy just nodded in response as Luke shifted from the bed while Luke trots past him out of the room.

In front of Calum's hotel room door, Luke hesitates, because a lot of bad thoughts came across his mind. What if Calum hates him and feel disgusted? Or what if Calum kicks him out? Well, there's only one way to prove it. So, Luke knocks on the door. A couple knocks, he got no answer. After the 4th time, the door opens.

"Oh, hi Luke. Sorry for waiting. I just came out of the bathroom. What is up?" Calum jerks his nose in Luke's direction and Luke felt like his cheeks were burning red as he sees Calum topless. He has got no idea why he felt that way.

"That's okay. Um, could I come in?" Luke asked as he accidentally scratches the back of his head although he's not that itchy.

"Oh, yeah. I was all alone here. Yesterday, Michael told me he wanted a room for him alone. Maybe he's gone for that. Come on in."

Luke comes in first, then followed by Calum who already closed the door behind. The blonde stands there just to let Calum walk past him.

"Thanks God, you came. So I have someone to talk with me. I'm pretty bored here." Calum walks away toward his bed and crawls on the bed and sit up with his head rests on the headboard. Luke hesitating, but follows Calum instead and he sat on the edge of the bed next to Calum. Calum always be the one to open up the conversation right now while Luke still thinking what should he say, "So, was there something bothering you? Or Ashton became a jerk?" The tanned boy asked. Luke shivers just to hear him.

Luke chuckled and shook his head, "No, he wasn't. But, I have something to tell you."

"Okay, what's that?"

"Promise me you won't laugh or hate me?"

"Yes, princess! Just tell me. Don't be shy." Now Calum looks at Luke properly after his eyes stuck to the TV. He's waiting for an answer while Luke looks down to himself, like he done something guilty.

"I miss you." Luke said, half whispered. When he sees Calum, a question mark looks on his face with him raising his eyebrows. But Luke looks away and continues instead, "Yeah, I was watching a twitcam on YouTube, then, uh, I think it was around 2012. You, sort of, kissed my forehead. And I just thought, I miss us cuddles."

Calum starts to smile and had to chuckle because of Luke's confession just now. He suddenly ruffled Luke's hair and his hand stay on Luke's head while he is looking into the blonde's blue eyes, "So, you came here because you missed cuddles with me, yeah?"

"Um, yeah. That's bad, right?"

"No, Lucas, of course not. Let's cuddle. I'm sorry if it's uncomfortable with me topless. Wait, I'm going to wear a T-shirt then we could cuddle." Calum shifted off the bed, then walking toward his suitcase to take one of his T-shirts.

Calum wore his tee now, then he's going back to the bed and laying by his side facing Luke. Luke hesitates a bit, but he moves towards Calum instead and now they're lying by their sides, facing each other. Calum slides his arm through Luke's waist and pulling him closer. Then he kisses Luke's hair and letting Luke's forehead touched his collarbone.

"Thanks, Cal. I thought you were going to kicking me out."

"I miss you too, Luke. So, I have no reason to not accept it." Calum caress Luke's back and Luke is drowning to the touch.

"I missed this so much. Sorry if I'll fall asleep."

"That's okay. I let you."

"By the way, what if Michael caught us?"

"He saw us cuddles a lot that time. Just leave it to me."

Luke smiled in the hug, feeling safe in Calum's arms. Calum also smiles because Luke looks really small in his arms, although he's bigger than him now. Calum keeps talking about what they did before they become a band, Luke couldn't stop shaking whenever they remember something funny. After a couple minutes, they drown in silence and Luke fell asleep. Calum realized when the blonde's breathe feels steady on his collarbone. The tanned boy had to smiled and kisses Luke's hair again, pulling him tightly making Luke squirms.

Not long after that, Calum hears his door unlocked and there's Michael comes into the room. The blue haired boy had to widen his eyes as he sees Calum hugging Luke. Calum looks up and he hissed to Michael as a sign to not making any sounds.

"What are you guys doing?" Michael whispered just for asking Calum what was going on.

Calum mouthing, "Just cuddles." Then Michael chuckles along with a smirk on his face. Michael shook his head and walking towards his suitcase, planned to get out into his own room.

Before Michael got out of Calum's room, he whispers again, "You guys so cute." And just left without letting Calum speak. Michael got used to see Luke has become the little spoon every single time he's with Calum. Luke also very clingy to him, but not that often. The younger will be lying on Michael's back and stay there for a long time, then Michael would drop Luke to the other side. But they would still hug each other while they were lying on the bed. Or Michael will piggy back him towards Luke's room (if they were outside), lies Luke on the bed and kissed his forehead before the older left.

"Whatever." Calum chuckled, talked to himself and moves back a bit just to see Luke's face, "You're getting bigger, but you still a little baby, Luke." Calum always sort of baby sitting Luke when the younger suddenly become very clingy. Of course, if Luke chooses him to be the big spoon, he will be there. Although sometimes Michael gets jealous because of Luke's closure with Calum. Michael will always more than happy if Luke can count on him more often, but probably Luke not yet realizes about what Michael wants.


End file.
